


[冷闪/ColdFlash][授翻]Shovel Talk/铁铲警告

by ShayeYKuns



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayeYKuns/pseuds/ShayeYKuns
Summary: 巴里警告过他，既然他决定公开他和莱一年之久的关系，人们可能会试图和莱来场“铁铲谈话”。但莱从未答应过他会心平气和地允许他们这么做。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 5





	[冷闪/ColdFlash][授翻]Shovel Talk/铁铲警告

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shovel Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360902) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> 预警:  
> *分级:全年龄  
> *配对:莱纳德·斯纳特/巴里·艾伦，艾瑞丝·韦斯特/艾迪·斯旺(背景)，西斯科·雷蒙/丽莎·斯纳特(暗示)  
> *作者:nirejseki  
> *译者:困困困Y困死/ShayeYKuns  
> *原作地址:https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360902  
> *艾迪·斯旺存活设定  
> *学生党翻译尝试，有误欢迎捉虫  
> *与原文相比，译文有稍作排版，以便提升大家的阅读体验。  
> *全中文翻译  
> *首发sy，凹三存档未排版版本
> 
> 关于标题:  
> Shovel Talk：美国俚语，直译为“铁铲谈话”，通指情侣中女方的家人朋友（通常是父亲和哥哥）对男方进行的口头警告，类似于“如果你伤了ta的心，我就把你xxx”
> 
> 作者的话:对于这文的提示，也许是篇关于所有人都想要给莱一场“铁铲谈话”的冷闪文。莱对此接受良好，因为这说明了大家都爱着巴里，但巴里讨厌所有人都不信任莱因为他非常非常爱莱。
> 
> 译者:因为电脑翻不了墙的原因，凹三版为手机发送，排不了版(砸键盘)ao3版本无加粗和斜体，如需更好观文体验可移步随缘居:http://www.mtslash.me/thread-326579-1-1.html

如莱所料，乔·韦斯特出现在他和巴里同居的公寓里，腰间明晃晃地挂着把左轮手枪，因为他“忘记”先回趟家把它给取下来了。韦斯特大摇大摆晃进来，眼睛眯成一条缝，充满怀疑，就和当时巴里决定公开他和莱已经长达一年的恋情时一样。  
莱告诫过巴里，同时宣布他们的关系和新出炉的同居决定并不是最佳操作方式，但巴里总在最好的时机下与真相分合不定*——这一点莱完全理解——而且，嘿，他们是他的朋友。他有权利决定如何告诉他们。莱已经足够成熟，以至于他想到自己会成为某些人的肮脏小秘密，有趣的感觉远胜于烦躁。  
“我给您弄点咖啡？”他问韦斯特。在他的恐吓演讲开始前就打断了他。然后他高高兴兴的无视掉了大部分——老一套“如果你胆敢伤害他/如果你敢利用他/如果我发现你另有所图……”之类的玩意——十分合适配着来杯咖啡。  
“你有在听我说话吗？”韦斯特冲他命令道。  
“在听。”莱说，“警察向一名手无寸铁的小市民实施残忍暴行是没问题的，如果那名市民在和你儿子交往。我确信地检官也会同意你的说法。”  
韦斯特气急败坏。  
“现在我想起来了，你档案上已经有一打——他们现在管它们叫什么来着——‘警官涉及的枪击’* ，不是吗？”  
“我那是在保护巴里！”  
“而你现在又威胁着要这么做，”莱愉悦地指出，“有足够的先例把你的话从空谈变成实际的威胁，而城里的每一位法官都会支持我的。现在他妈滚出老子的公寓，否则我就把我们这场小小谈话送去CCPD内务部，在晚餐前就搞掉你的警徽。”  
韦斯特暴怒着夺门而出。  
莱抿了一口咖啡，温度正好。  
巴里警告过他，既然他决定公开他和莱一年之久的关系，人们可能会试图和莱来场“铁铲谈话”。但莱从未答应过他会心平气和地允许他们这么做。

艾瑞丝·韦斯特是下一个，毫无疑问。  
“我只是想要你知道……”她开口。  
“你爸已经来过了。”莱说，“告诉我，他跟你家那位也说了同样的话吗？”  
她皱起眉头:“不，实际上，如果他这么做了，那么他对待艾迪可能更糟糕。”  
“哦，因为你是个女孩？”莱故作无知地说。  
“我——什么——不！因为艾迪是他的搭档。”  
“而我还是骗子兼杀人犯。”莱指明，“我得到的谈话时间比等到我的咖啡足够适口还短。”  
艾瑞丝的脸颊因愤怒而发红:“为什么那家伙——他当时揪着艾迪不放整整数周——”她调转方向气冲冲奔向门口。在那前她越过他的肩膀冲他喊道:“你知道如果你伤害了他我就会来对付你，对吧？”  
“我深知此意。”他回复，面带微笑。

沃利·韦斯特速度更快。在莱开口之前他先蹦出了“你如果……”“你觉得还有什么话是你爸和你姐没有找上门来说的吗？”  
“啊这，”沃利说，“有道理。呃。我话同上？”  
“乖孩子。”莱说，“现在，在我打给那个搞非法赛车的赌徒告诉他你是条子的儿子前滚蛋。”  
沃利火速离开。

西斯科·雷蒙的出现也在意料之中。至少他带了份乔迁贺礼登门拜访。“我只是想说，关于巴里……”他开始了。  
“丽莎最近怎么样？”莱自然地切入话题。  
“唔，丽莎？”  
莱露出了他最优秀的鲨鱼微笑:“你真的想和我聊这个话题吗，西斯科？了解我了解的事？感受到的与我对我宝贝妹妹所感受到的如出一辙？”  
“要不我们就当做扯平了。”西斯科紧张地失声说道。  
“就这么办。”

而凯特琳，他亲自去拜访她。“抱歉之前绑架你。”他说得很诚恳。  
“那是个蛋糕吗？”她又惊又乐地问。  
“我觉得它很合适。”  
“你真的说服某人在蛋糕上用糖霜写了‘真抱歉差点把你炸上天’？”  
“它是红丝绒加覆盆子奶油，模仿了爆炸场面。”莱兴高采烈回答，忽略其实是米克做了这个蛋糕，然后毫不犹豫在顶上潦草写下几个大字的事实。  
“你这人很糟糕。”她说，几分钟后她补充，“不过，这是个很棒的蛋糕。”  
“感激不尽。看在巴里的份上和平共处？”  
人们往往在享用米克的蛋糕到一半时更好通融。“当然。”她说，“只是，你懂……”  
“我就当做被警告过了。”他向她保证。  
“很好。”她坚定回答，然后以为他没在注意时舔了舔手指。

那些来自巴里前任们的电话极有意思，因为他们的谈话里大多数都围绕着:“你知道巴里其实是闪电侠吗？哦，你知道，太好了，只是想确保你知道自己在卷入什么。”谈话中危机四伏。巴里真的对保护秘密身份这事很不在行。

费莉希蒂·斯莫克亲自驾临，莱对此举予以敬意。“你知道我是谁吗？”她问道。  
“你是那位制造了病毒把我的犯罪记录从网络上抹去的人。”莱说，“十分感谢。”  
“啊，”她说，“是我做的吗？”  
“所以奥利弗近来如何？”莱问，“还在做他的义警呢？”  
“我不确定你是否该知道这事。”她狐疑地说。  
“巴里·艾伦。”莱回答，因为那两个词足以解释很多。  
“哇，他对身份保密这东西真的糟糕透顶，对吧？”  
“他有一次直接在床上接听了你们的电话。”莱干巴巴地说。  
费莉希蒂咯咯笑出声。一小时后，她带着一盒纸杯蛋糕迈着轻快的步伐离开。她完全相信莱是个热心肠的甜心而且自己已经彻彻底底的威胁了他，尽管实际上她从未开口进行威胁那部分。莱深明该如何拉拢一名盟友。  
当然，地下世界人人皆知，哪里有费莉希蒂·斯莫克，哪里就有星城义警。  
莱做了些预防措施。

一两天后，他并不惊讶地发现自己在一个空仓库里醒来，被绑在椅子上。  
“我猜一下，是绿箭侠吧。”莱愉悦地说，“哦，你还带来了你的小跟班'樱桃'。”  
“是'快手'！”  
“很高兴知道你们中有人不喜欢这个主题色搭。它很有80年代风格，你们知道吗？”  
“闭嘴。”奥利弗咆哮，“我们是和你谈——”  
“其实，那不是你在这儿的原因。”莱说。  
“……什么？”  
“你在这里，是因为近日里你已经向我发出了数次货真价实的生命威胁，而我也证明了这些威胁能让CCPD满意，”莱说，“这就是为什么我允许他们追踪我，以防你试图对我进行绑架。所以，除非你乐意跑过一堆陌生屋顶或干掉些中城条子——顺便，巴里本人知道后绝对不会开心——我建议你们还是老老实实地打个招呼，然后在我向你们重申'滚出我的城市除非巴里真的邀请你们来'之前先跑路。”  
奥利弗·奎恩和他的副手仅仅“险些”避开警察的伏击。辛格队长走进来亲自给莱松绑，莱由衷地感谢他。“希望下次能更走运些。”他对队长说。  
“重要的是要确保星城义警清楚他应该呆在属于他的地方——星城。”辛格说，“我相信你也所见略同。”  
“百分百同意。”  
“关于巴里·艾伦，斯纳特……”  
“怎么？”  
辛格久久地端详他：“他时不时带的那些小杯糕是你做的？”  
“我搭档做的。”莱说，“但我可以给你牵个线。”  
“那个纵火犯？不，不，等等，我不是在问你，我不想知道。更重要的：两周后就是我丈夫的生日。”  
“他最喜欢的口味是什么？”莱笑着问。  
“他喜欢健康的东西？”辛格无望地回复。  
“交给我吧。”  
在安排了一次与辛格丈夫的“意外”会面后，米克冲莱翻了个白眼，但无论如何他喜欢这个挑战。（而从莱在辛格家听到的吵闹声来看，所有的来宾也非常的享受。*）

亨利·艾伦，现已恢复自由身，在一个夜晚提着一箱啤酒上了门，他们畅谈监狱里的旧相识们，因为有些老习惯很难改掉，监狱院子里的八卦就是其中之一。在他离开前，艾伦把手放上莱的肩上，说:“照顾好巴里，莱。我知道你做得到。如果你就是他选中的那个人，行吧，那我就把他托付给你了。”  
艾伦父子。总是能看见人们心中的善，真是两个怪人*。  
以及，米克居然错得离谱地认为莱因为那场小谈话而多愁善感了。他完全没感觉的。他只是有点过敏，就这样。不由自主地突发性过敏。那不一样，好吧?

来自地球2的家伙们终于登场了。莱只是抱起双臂瞪视他们，他俩都立刻焉了下去。  
“他做这个动作的时候和市长一模一样！”杰西冲她的父亲嘶声耳语，“我不可能冲着市长大吼大叫！  
“他在这儿又不是市长！”哈利嘶声耳语了回去，但他看起来也十分动摇。  
“为什么我们不跳过这些威胁，然后你们跟我讲讲我是怎么当上市长的？”莱建议，“还有，你们是否认识你们地球上的一个叫米克·罗里的家伙？”

他带着志得意满的笑容回到家里，却发现了愁眉苦脸的巴里。  
“嘿。”莱说着，走过去把手放在巴里的肩膀上，“怎么了？”  
“我才发现每个人都在代表我来威胁你。”巴里说着，脸色变得更加阴沉，“他们不该这样做！这完全不恰当！我是个成人了，我决定去信任你、爱你也完全是我的事。他们没有权利这么做！我很抱歉让你经历这些，莱。”  
“哦。”莱说，“别费心了。那只是表达了他们有多爱你。”  
“但还是不对！”  
“好吧，”莱若有所思地说道，“我相信你能让我感觉更好一点。用某些方式（somehow）。”

**Author's Note:**

> *总在最好的时机下与真相分合不定：had an off-and-on relationship with the truth at the best of times.  
> *警官涉及的枪击：officer involved shootings一种记在档案上的处分，意思（应该）是警方涉及枪击事件？考究失败，不清楚官方术语是什么……（捂脸）  
> *所有的来宾也非常的享受：it goes pretty well for everybody else involved,too.冒昧采用意译以便更贴合原意。  
> *真是两个怪人:the whole crazy lot of them.
> 
> 译者：这篇实在是太好笑了，哪怕也是陈年老文我还是要扒授权来翻译。莱纳德·斯纳特十分嚣张，竟敢顶撞岳父（？）米克的小蛋糕yyds（大拇指）比起其他文里面冷闪略有憋屈的处理“铁铲威胁”方式，这篇简直可以说是扬眉吐气，十分舒爽。XDDD


End file.
